Take Away The Pain
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: Will always took away their pain. She stole their physical and mental pain and handled it when she was alone. But then he finds her and comforts her and takes away her pain, unlike others, and he's the only person who she can't heal. But he can her. CW


**Ummm, this is my first W.I.T.C.H. story that isn't a crossover... it's obviously Will/Caleb! I know that this odd 'power' as you might say has been shown in at least one other story(that I've read), and I thank others for this idea! Sorry that it's kind of sad. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Surprising, I know!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She always took away the pain.

When they were in battle, she sucked it up and took away the searing pain.

When her mother was beaten and her father was the meanest he'd ever been, when she didn't even know what this odd power was, or how it worked, she took away her pain.

When a complete stranger was shot, or a little boy fell off his bike, she took away their pain.

But she could never take away his pain.

When she discovered that it didn't work that after that first fight, she tried, tried, tried again.

But then he got suspicious and asked questions and shook her off so she stopped trying, but never stopped wondering.

When they were emotionally troubled, or a boyfriend had just stopped calling, she gave them a hug and they felt better.

She consulted the Oracle and he told her that it was in an old testimony that her duty was stated. It was her job to take it all away, because surely the Keeper could handle a little extra physical and mental pain easily, right?

Wrong.

He didn't understand. Ever peaceful and serene, the Oracle never had, and never would, get how much pain she had to endure with this 'honorable power,' and 'bright courage.'

She cried twice as much as others, and broke down four.

But nobody knew. Because if anyone saw her as she was in private, then her perfect leader image would be shattered. They'd start to question her authority and might even select another leader.

That was probably just her insecurities talking, or maybe four others.

She could never tell them apart.

They saw her as a nice, shy girl who was debatable at times, but fearless and handy nonetheless.

If only they could see her wide range of fears, they'd be shocked.

Because she had the exact same fears as them.

So each time Irma saw a spider on the sidewalk, or Cornelia spotted a snake, and they asked her to will it away, she fought back the exact same visions of terror and waves of dread to talk to the horrible animal and ask it oh-so-politely to leave.

Her hands were shaking through the whole ordeal, but she hid it in her sweater pocket for the sake of the girls.

And they just figured that they were invincible, they were the Guardians of the Veil after all! No amount of physical abuse could penetrate their immune system walls of steel.

Isn't it funny that whenever they're sick, and they get better miraculously fast, Will gets the exact same disease and it stays twice as long as theirs?

Of course not. Will just has a weak immune system and is prone to allergies. Right?

Nope.

And why would they notice? She was just a sporty, short, shy girl who transformed them and changed them back and never helped the cause.

And that was just her low self-esteem. Because they're the most confident people in the school.

But if they ever knew, if they ever saw that slightest wince that she made after she touched them after a scuffle, or if they ever _did _catch her crying in the corner, they would withdrawal from her, slink away after battles so she wouldn't be able to steal the pain.

Cornelia would say that she just did it for glory. Taranee and Hay Lin would be so very pitiful and 'helpful' that they would comfort her as much as she's comforted them over the stacking years. Irma would make a joke, but she would be able to see the sympathy and tenderness behind her eyes.

She always recognized the look. And then she would lightly brush their shoulder or hug them so that their pain dissolved.

And they just figured that they had seen too much for regular dramas to hurt for long. And she suffered and doubted and cried as they would have when they had gotten home.

But then that one single time when he caught her wallowing and sobbing behind that dumpster and he asked her what was wrong.

And she told him.

It was forbidden. She didn't want to do it. It just slipped out.

But she had said it nonetheless and he knew and there was nothing to do about anything.

But then he helped her and hugged her and brushed _her_ shoulder and took her pain away.

And he never told anyone and she still went on with her job and she still cried every single day.

But she remembered.

She remembered how he seemed to have the power.

But it was just that one time and he still went on with his life, but she had seen him looking at her to see if she needed comfort again and she almost went to him and she almost cried in public.

But she didn't and he walked on and she walked past him without a hello.

But then another night he snuck in her window during her quiet and alone time and she was crying once again and he loved and held and comforted her once again.

So while Will Vandom _did _still take away their pain, sometimes Caleb was there to take away hers.

Yet she still could never heal him.

----------------------------------------------

**So…. How was it? I'd really like to know! This idea has been sitting in my head for a while and I randomly decided to type it out. But I only partway like it, so please tell me. And I know that it was a bit repetitive, but that's kind of the theme of this piece of writing. So, please review and constructed criticism is loved! Oh, and sorry it was kinda short. Thankies for reading!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn **


End file.
